


The False Father

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard (Marvel), Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Posing As Laufey, Loki Posing as Odin, Out of Character, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Loki pretends to be his father.





	The False Father

Taking the guise of Odin was easy. The old man did very little and Asgard mostly took care of itself.

Loki wondered if he could pull off being Laufey.

It would be hilarious to be two kings at once.

* * *

Going to Jotunheim he stayed cloaked in invisibility at first to take stock of what was going on. It turns out that no one knows where Laufey is, and speculation is running rampant. The court is keeping things running, if barely. They are in dire need of a sorcerer, and Loki has some ideas for how to improve -

Maybe it would be more than just a bit of fun. Maybe he could actually help.

* * *

Months later and Jotunheim is doing remarkably well, even if people are commenting about how Laufey is acting weird. Loki orders a play to be commissioned about the rise of Jotunheim. He expects backlash, but he (as Laufey) is supreme ruler and the subjects will do as told.

“Really,” a rather thin Jotun asks. Hope and surprise shining in his eyes. “A play?”

Loki nods. A cacophony of voices erupt, all eagerly discussing.

One of the generals – a friend of Laufey's, Loki has learned – briefly claps a hand on his shoulder. “It's good to see you feeling better.”

“Can we do the Little Prince again?” someone asks. “It always was a favorite of the people.”

“Show a little respect, it's about the death of his son!” someone hisses in a whisper.

At this Loki stills, eyes misting a bit. He worries for a second that he has broken character – Laufey has been nothing but ruthless as far as Loki has known him – but it appears Loki never knew the man very well because the people in the courtroom appear to have expected this.

“If you do it well,” Loki eventually allows. After all, he will be watching it.


End file.
